Under the gaze of the Eternal Blue Sky
by Miko 56
Summary: Goths no one from Eostia knows where these Germanni came from, only that they migrated southwards along with the Getheod and fought against Feoh and established the Gothic Kingdom by the coast west of Feoh, led by the Cherscii dynasty will the Goths be able to create a land of their own under the Eternal Blue Sky?
1. I

_The Germanni, the Goths_

Alicia Arcturus looked on the map of Eostia, west of Feoh was a collection of cities that is called the Gothic coasts. It has been a century and a half since the arrival of this pelt-wearing savages from the north of Eostia, they have defeated Feoh in several battles forcing them to capitulate following them were the Getheod tribes who they called the _Hrussa Scielding_ , Horse Kings, the Getheod joined up with the Goths to which they formed up their kingdom ruled by their _Reiks_ , Roderic which was then passed to his brother Wulfilas then to his nephew the current _Reiks_ of the Goths, Theodoric who had two sons Roderic and Macrian.

No one knows where these people originated, only that they called themselves a collection of people from _Germania_ they brought with them strange religions and stranger gods, they said that they were fleeing from a fearsome hordes of horse devils, a people with nowhere to go, _and yet these people defeated my grandfather and held him captive_ , Alicia Arcturus thought as she remembered her teachers telling her of the defeat that Feoh had experienced against these barbarians. The Battle of Ashpodel was a decisive victory to the Goths when their shield wall held against Feoh knights while their infantry was lured by their horse archers and were picked off by their _falxes_ , those scythes that could penetrate mail like a hot knife through butter.

"My lady" a knock came to her door as Alicia looks up then found one of her retainers, Krista of Friule, approaching her with a letter with a symbol stamped on it, the coat of arms of Ken, from Celestine Lucullus.

 _Reiks_ Theodoric had died in battle against the forces of the Dark Elf Queen Olga along with his son Roderic, there is a succession crisis already brewing within the Goths as the _Gerichtslinde_ tries to recall Macrian, but the young man was a member of the Black Dog mercenary company and would surely not be interested in ruling the kingdom and so the _Gerichtslinde_ would call on a _folkamoot_ to elect their new _Reiks_ , the close candidates where the relatives of the _Reiks_ from other clans, the _Wendii_ and the _Marcii_. The problem is that the _Wendii_ hated the fact that the other kingdoms used them as a buffer against the Dark Queen's forces and so held a grudge against them, whereas the _Marcii_ is more concern on domestic affairs rather than the affairs of others and would prefer for the Gothic Kingdom to be isolated.

 _Whoever wins the crown of the Goths would be a problem either way for us_ , Alicia thought as she re-read the letter that Celestine gave to her, after all she was the one who mediated between Feoh and the Goths to stop hostilities, she was also a friend of Wulfilas who seem to trust her counsel before he died in battle like his son Theodoric, the other Gothic clans hated Wulfilas for that and so the problem was passed to his son and grandsons.

"My lady, the Goths have decided to stop their campaign against the Dark Elves, they said that without their _Reiks_ they cannot make a military offensive" Krista said as she handed a letter that announced the withdrawal of the Gothic forces, biting her lip she then went towards the courtroom, she is going to announce the current predicament of their kingdom.

* * *

Macrian looks at his son, Theodoric who was playing with other children of their camp, the Black Dogs company separated the Gothic soldiers to their own members, allowing them some independence other than the regular mercenary, they were also considered the elite of the elite by their leader Vault thus during a battle they were stationed at the center where they would hold the charge of monsters while Vault and his men would spring up and charge them on their flanks.

"Husband..." Lodelinde, his wife, called him out, as she set their simple table at their camp "meal is ready, my love, call Theodoric" she said as she swayed her hips a bit making Macrian turn to her, he never believed that he was able to find a wife like her, at first her father disapproved of the marriage, Esla thought of him as a common soldier until he invited the man to a feast from their hall which almost gave the man a heart attack and then went home to tell Lodelinde that Macrian was an Aetheling, a noble born.

Their marriage was also unwelcome by other Gothic clans because Lodelinde was a _Hrussa Scielding_ , a Getheod who just followed them when they migrated south to Eostia, whereas his family accepted it and welcomed the woman to their fold much to the disappointment of the other clans, he loved this woman, she followed him when he became a mercenary and had shared hardships with him and even bore him his son, and by _Tengri_ no one can say otherwise that he chose a wrong person to spend the rest of his life with.

Standing up from his seat he approached his son then caught his stick "come Theodoric, your mother had prepared a feast" he said as he scoop him to his arms despite the complaints while his playmates cheered the elder on, seeing that the pup was being brought to a heel.

"You don't have to do that father!" Theodoric pouted as he was set down by Macrian who just beamed at him with a big smile while Lodelinde prepared their meal, shepherd's pie with some sausages.

"You've got to give your father some patience Theodoric" Lodelinde said as she sat down next to Macrian, "he's never been a child all his life" there was a chuckle in the whole family as they did so, they feast accordingly and by the end of it they were satisfied and Macrian left their humble tent while Theodoric and his wife clean it up.

" _Herr_ Macrian, Vault has requested your presence to the command tent" Macrian nodded to the man who had just approached him as he walked towards the direction of the command tent, Vault was a great commander, having welcomed him and his rag-tag band of second-born nobles who were out seeking glory, they had fought and bled with the man and he seem to share their sentiments about the fact that majority of the other kingdoms seem to rely more on mercenaries rather than their own army. Macrian arrived at the command tent and upon opening the flaps he seem to have stopped a conversation between Vault and Hicks.

"Macrian! My friend!" Vault called out as he fully smiled on him, the man was big, almost the size of a bear and his sword which he wield with only one hand seem to be the size of two fully-grown men, despite the man's prodigious strength he is also shrewd commander, he remembered when they lured a war party of Greenskins to a narrow cliff and then without even any warning they let loose huge boulders crushing the Greenskins before finishing off the few stragglers.

"The goddess, High Queen Celestine has called for our presence" he said as Macrian looked at the missive on the scroll, "it seems that your people at the coasts wouldn't be able to uphold the end of their bargain because their king is dead, killed in battle along with his son" it was a shock to Macrian who can't hold himself shaking.

 _Father and Brother why?_ Macrian thought as Vault approached him and gave him a pat on his shoulder, Macrian excused himself out of the command tent, outside he punched a post cursing and yelling at the heavens as he returned back to his tent where he was met by his wife who saw his face red with and his eyes sore from tears, "oh Macrian" she said as she went beside him as he cried on her arms.

* * *

Hicks looked at Vault as they watched the Goth go back to his tent, "Boss you think they will join us?" he asked worriedly as Vault looks at him then at the map of Eostia, focusing on the Dark Queen's capital of Garan, "because if we are going to do this we have to have the support of everyone in our detail" Hicks continued as Vault then turned towards the mercenary veteran.

"He would have to fall in line like the rest or else we would have to kill them" he said as he remembered that Macrian was the only heir of the Goths after both his father and brother died, and his sister and her son was declared unfit by reason that the boy was not of age and so they held a _Gerichtslinde_ to decide who will seat the throne and wear the Gothic crown.

Vault then left Hicks to prepare the men of their plan, it is imperative that everyone should be in it and any division on their ranks would have to be dealt with quickly or this gambit of theirs would be thrown out of the window, _it is time for all the pieces to fall_ , Vault thought as he decided to meet with the High Queen.

"Not much longer" he thought out loud as vicious smile went to his face as he went out of their camp waiting for Macrian and his followers, the man was shocked because his family had died and Vault didn't doubt that he would announce this with his fellows and let them decide whether some of them would want to go back home or continue on serving as mercenaries, _Goths what a weird bunch they are_ , Vault sighed as he remembers his predecessor who was hired by the king of Feoh to fight them a decade ago.

They were a strong people able to withstand a charge whether it be from horse or foot, the mercenary leader still remembers when they were trapped between two Gothic shield wall closing in on them like a meat grinder killing them all one by one while their horse archers lured the Feoh knights away to support them by outflanking their shield walls, the thought of being trapped in between still sent nightmares to Vault as his predecessor was struck down by their infamous _falxes_ he had to rally his men and break through the shield wall retreating to safety only to have heard that the king of Feoh was captured by the Goths and the nobles were forced to capitulate.

 _Should we have the side of the Goths then we might be able to win this_ , Vault thought as Macrian had arrived along with some of his escorts, "lets not keep the High Queen waiting" he said as Macrian nodded and they went to the capital of Ken, the center of all civilizations in Eostia.

* * *

 **Author's note: hey guys sorry if you see that the Norman Conquest of Eostia was deleted, truth is my account was hacked and the whole story was deleted while I don't have any back-up files for the story since, I only write for a hobby and not too serious so yeah, here it is a new story that follows the East Germanic tribes called the Goths migrating instead to Rome they got ISOTed to Eostia. I'm truly sorry for the fans of Deus Vult: Norman Conquest of Eostia, please forgive me!**

 **Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	2. II

_Alaric of the Balti, and John the Hersir_

Alaric followed Macrian towards the hall of the Goddess incarnate, the High Queen of Eostia, like Macrian and the other Goths they shared a dislike for the Eostian elf because of the unequal treaties that she forced on their people, after their victory over Feoh, the Goths under _Reiks_ Roderic marched further southward where they encountered Ken and the _Adeling Alves_ , Noble Elves, victory was near if not for the death of Roderic and Wulfilas succeeding the Gothic throne, Wulfilas despite having been advised to continue the war or use the Feoh King as a leverage in the oncoming negotiations released him as an act of good will and accepted the lands that the so-called Goddess reincarnated had given to them as well, even accepting the elf-woman as an adviser to his court this also was passed to Wulfilas' son Theodoric who seem to be at the whim of this she-elf.

 _Macrian himself had advised his father against her, only for their relationship to sour and Macrian had to leave the court and become a mercenary_ , Alaric thought as they arrived at the luxurious temple that also acts as a court, _I pray to God everyday for this symbol of devilry to be smite down and this 'Goddess reincarnated' be ripped apart like a whore she is_ , he held his cross necklace on his chest as he prayed, the last memory his mentor, Fritigern, had given him before he died on the Battle of Kastan near Ken.

The guards uncrossed their spears as they openly welcomed Vault and his Gothic entourage, the kingdoms of Eostia seems to rely so much on mercenaries that there was even a kingdom that housed such, _as decadent as the Romans themselves_ , Alaric scoffed as he had often told his friend, Macrian, about the weaknesses of the Eostian kingdoms and how their reliance on mercenaries would cause their downfall.

"Welcome" it was Celestine's knight, Claudia Levantine, who greeted them as they entered, "her highness is awaiting you in the grand hall anyone who wishes to see should disarm and any guards you bring with you should stay here" she said it with practiced ease as expected of a Eostian noble but Alaric could detect that she looks down on them, especially to the Goths as they often remembered the terror and carnage they inspired at the Battle of Ashpodel and at Kastan.

Macrian gestured towards them as they stood at attention "Alaric see to the men, don't do anything that they might find disagreeable" he said in their tongue not having the Eostian knight listen and try understanding them as she squints at their 'barbarian' language suspiciously as Alaric nods to his friend and commander. Macrian turns to Vault as they were then given access to the hall and Alaric and the others stood at attention as the doors close behind them.

 _Oh how Fritigern would look at me down from heaven_ , Alaric mournfully thought, he was of the noble _Balti_ line, a prince with a claim to the Gothic crown and here he was a mercenary serving under the whim of those they had fought against, those who had tried to shackle them under their rule, as he and the others stared the Eostian knights down he was greeted by an old acquaintance.

 _Christ above and Satan below_ , Alaric sighed under his breath as he looked at the redhead that is 'the Queen of Mercenaries' Maia he could feel her playful eyes looking at him as she regarded him.

"My, my Alaric its good to see you again" she said as she crossed her arms letting him drift his eyes towards her breast, Alaric mentally slapped himself as he looks at his former lover turned princess knight.

It cannot be said that Alaric is not a man with needs of the flesh, he once regarded Maia as a fellow comrade-at-arms and had fought countless battles at her side, of course one of those battles resulted in the death of her lover with which he was there to 'comfort' her, since then Alaric would report back to his commander if not a little hungover or bedraggled to which he had to often pray for forgiveness to their chaplain, Father Ulric, who was more than happy to provide him his daily dose of repentance and his sister, Rosamund, had often asked him to tie 'the Queen of Mercenaries' down with a ring to which he knew if he asked the woman she would just refuse him like all the other men who had tried.

"Maia" Alaric called back to his former lover as she smirked in front of him, _God_ , she was still beautiful even after the first night she welcomed him to her tent and they had that steamy albeit great sex that even he couldn't fight hard to try and forget such a night.

"How are things with the Black Dogs?" she inquires as Alaric forced himself to relax at his stance as he reminded himself that she was just an old friend greeting him as is the norm on this land.

"Well Vault still considers us too valuable on the field by having us on the center of the battlefield, Macrian could have been king but I doubt the _Karlaz_ and the _Hersir_ of the _folkamoot_ would allow a _Cherscii_ to claim the Gothic crown, not after that blunder that Theodoric and his father Wulfilas did" Alaric said as he remembers the letters that was sent to him by his brother-in-law, Ataulf, and his sister, Rosamund recently before he reported to Macrian for this endeavor.

 _We should return quickly to our lands_ _and make use of this situation_ , Alaric thought as he reminds himself to tell Macrian of the affair at the _folkamoot_ after their meeting with the High Queen of Eostia and let him decide if they should return back to their lands and claim the Gothic crown.

* * *

John the _Hersir_ looked at the priests saying the traditional blessings at the linden tree, a sheep was consecrated and sacrificed to the gods before its blood was sprinkled on the four corners of the tree consecrating it as a ground where swords had no power and violence punishable by exile on pain of death, the leading _Godi_ and the Arian patriarch called for the disarmament of all those in attendance of the _Gerichtslinde_ and announcing the beginning of the _folkamoot_ , tribal elders the _Hersir_ including John himself, took to the stand while the _Karlaz_ , the freemen looked up to them, the _Hirthmarthr_ , the companions and aides of the late _Reiks_ stood in guard of the court as they scan every members of the tribe in attendance.

"I call everyone to be in order" Athanaric the _Ephoz_ calls as everyone went silent as they look at him, "as the late _Reiks_ Theodoric died along with his eldest son and heir, while his other son, Macrian is in service of Eostian mercenaries, and his daughter and her son are unfit to rule, the crown is officialy declared vacant we now call every man of noble lineage to state their claim to the title and crown" there were hushed whispers as every man looks at the corner of the _kindins_ , the tribal chiefs who leads the Gothic warriors and had noble lineage and of close relations to the late _Reiks_ all of them had legitimate claim to the crown, but now the factions they had made must present their candidates before the _Hersir_ s so that they might present their claim.

There are three factions that want to claim the Gothic crown, the _Wendii_ split themselves into two as conflict between two families came as to who would represent them and their interests, the _Hasdingi_ and the _Silingi_ , it was a hard choice to make a choice between the two as the _Hasdingi_ held the rich pastures of lands and had access to fat livestock and better bred horses as well as the horse tribes that supported _Reiks_ Theodoric since he worshipped their gods, while the _Silingi_ held the dockworks that create strong warships for the kingdom, supporting one would cause the other to withhold their resources and talents to the kingdom and so the _folkamoot_ had to do a balancing act for everyone to be pleased, Joakim of the _Marcii_ had a strong claim as he was the brother-in-law of Athanaric, the father of Roderic and Wulfilas and he served as keeper of the treasure under Roderic and Wulfilas when the two brothers were alive, although he was well in his sixties the man was strong and virile having fathered ten children all of whom had provided him grandchildren, and he was not one to back out from a fight, having won eight _wagen_ s in his lifetime and had still proven it when he joined the campaign against the _Noc_ _Alvings_ , the Dark Elves where he boasted on feasts that he killed fifteen orcs with only his _seax_ knife.

"If only the _Reiks_ hadn't died then we wouldn't be on this mess" one of his colleagues, Fram, said as he shook his head in disappointment, John couldn't help but agree, despite being more of a lackey to Feoh, Theodoric's rule had held order in the kingdom by showing unity through his marriage with the _Wendii_ and through his non-taxation of temples, churches, and sacred grounds which helped for stability and harmony to the Gothic peoples.

"Theodoric might be a lackey of these Eostians but he is a capable warrior and _Reiks_ " John said as he watched three people walk towards them, the three claimants chosen by the factions as their candidates for the Gothic crown. _And so the games begin_ , John grimly thought as he observed the candidates to the Gothic throne.

There was Gunther son of Hunneric of the _Silingi_ , tall, brown-haired, blue-eyed, and muscled, a proud man supported by his kinsman, having fought in three battles against the Dark Elves and had led punitive raids against Feoh and Ansur securing the wealth and status of his tribe. He can be a capable _Reiks_ sure but from what John had heard from the man's peers Gunther was cruel, he once had a prisoner whipped to death just because he wanted to see if the man's gods would come down and smite him, he was also said to have a lot of bastards which made him unfit to the _Hasdingi_. Then there was Godfrid son of Godfrid of the _Hasdingi_ , black of hair, brown-eyed, bearded, tall and lean, he was an intelligent man having ruled in the stead of his father despite being an adopted son when the man was proven to be 'infertile' for lack of a better term, but to the disagreement of the _Silingi_ he was a slave, having been bought and given freedom by Godfrid who lack a child of his own adopted him and made him his heir. Then Joakim of the _Marcii_ , grey-haired, bearded, with dark eyes and despite his age he was still strong, still capable of carrying a long ax.

The candidates stood at the shadow of the linden tree as the _Godi_ offered them wine that is infused with sheep's blood "do all of you swear before the gods that you are of noble birth?" the _Godi_ asked as everyone said their assent.

"Aye"

The _Godi_ nodded before turning to the Arian patriarch who stood from his seat and then blessed each of the candidate with a holy oil as well as ash, "as God the father, I charge you to be honorable, as the Christ son I charge you to be honest, as the Holy Ghost I charge you to be pure of heart and mind, swear upon to God that whoever will be chosen by this council you will respect such a decision and would proclaim your loyalty to this kingdom before the second coming" the patriarch makes a sign of the cross as everyone once again said their assent.

"Aye"

John then nodded to the _Ephoz_ who motioned for the three to step forward, "state your claim before the council so that we may choose a new ruler for our people" he said as every candidate eyed and sized each other, one readying should the other speak first, _who will be our new king in this wretched time?_ John thought as the _folkamoot_ has begun and whoever becomes their new _Reiks_ will lead their tribe to a new direction.

* * *

 **Author's notes: okay about the Germanic tribes as much as I know about them, they are a bit meritocratic in a sense that only a warlord who has proven themselves strong and brave can lead a large following of warriors, also it has been recorded that they practice a quasi-democratic proceeding where a council of freedmen could choose leaders from their community or a council of elders could choose a king in their tribe you get my point? But anyway this is the second chapter of this story and also shout out to _Musthony Stachetano_ for his insight!**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	3. III

_The Gerichtslinde, the Kingdom of Feoh_

The eldest of the three candidates stood first as is the custom of the _Gerichtslinde_ , Joakim stood in front of the assembly nodding at each of the _Hersir_ then looked to the other candidates, "I am Joakim of the _Marcii_ true and noble born, a relative of the late _Reiks_ through their father's sister, I claim myself before you as your rightful _Reiks_ by reason that I believe I can be your _Reiks_..." Joakim's voice silenced the whole _folkamoot_ "for too long we have been busy of the outside affairs, I say why not we focus on ourselves?" there were murmurs of agreement as Joakim raises his hand for them to let him continue speaking.

" _Reiks_ Theodoric had made sure that we are closer than ever to the affairs of this continent while he neglects the affairs of our people and so I say this let us worry of our own affairs and let the Seven Shields alliance worry about their own problem" there was a cry of agreement to the crowd as the _Hersir_ began to call all for them to be silent, "our kingdom will be great again my friends, give me your support as _Reiks_ of the Goths and I shall assure you of victories a plenty and bounties for our children and their children to enjoy!" even if he was old Joakim knew how to rile up a crowd and every _Hersir_ began to call everyone to order.

"Silence! Silence!" the _Hersirs_ cried out as they began to call for every freedman to be silent, the next candidate to be _Reiks_ was called and Godfrid son of Godfrid went in front but was stopped by Gunther son of Hunneric who began to call for himself to be the first to present their future for the Goths, the whole confrontation could have come to blows if not for the _Hirthmarthr_ who quickly separated the two using their spears.

"The _Gerichtslinde_ will not have blood or broken bones stain its hollowed ground" John the _Hersir_ said as Godfrid was then granted the floor and then went in front of the _folkamoot_ he noted everyone present including the rival factions and even the person who interrupted his walk to the floor.

"I was once a slave, my life is to serve others, but if you make me your _Reiks_ I will make it my mission to serve you, we have traveled far together, I still remember the times my father would have to fight against the people of this land just so we can have our next meal..." there were nods of agreement as every _Karlaz_ took his words with voices of assent "...we have reaped the riches of these lands together, why not we do so again? The Seven Shields alliance are weak and decadent, relying on their mercenaries to fight for their wars, they are weak and we are strong, and as much as I would respect the late _Reiks_ Theodoric he lets himself be weak and tolerable of manipulation from a she-elf witch!" there were cries of disapproval from some of the gathered crown as every _Hersir_ began to cry out for everyone to be silent.

There were some who still hold Theodoric in a high regard despite the fact that he became nothing more than a puppet of the Seven Shield alliance and their goddess reincarnated Celestine Lucullus, he was after all the one who made sure that the Gothic kingdom is secure and prosperous regardless of them being a shield against their enemies, the Dark elves "...I say why should we let ourselves be shackled? When we can be free! Away from the hordes of orcs, away from the machinations of our neighbors and their friends, I say we fight them all for it is our way as men of Germania!" uproar came as silence was held once more as everyone began to stay silent as Godfrid began to call for everyone to be silent.

"Of course as we speak of freedom there were those who scheme and plot behind our backs, wanting to shackle us to their will" with a nod from one of his men they produced a sack in which contain gold and silver and most important of all a head of an orc chieftain, a man pass a letter to Godfrid who began to read it aloud for everyone to hear "Gunther son of Hunneric of the _Silingi_ I thank you for the slaves you have incurred for our orcs I will make sure that all of the _Karlaz_ would support your cause as long as you support ours in this coming rebellion against the Seven Shields alliance" there was an uproar among the crowd as Gunther tried to move pass them but was stopped by the _Hirthmarthr_ "Gunther son of Hunneric, I name you traitor and oathbreaker may your name me be forgotten among the tales of our halls!" Godfrid cries out as every person in the _Folkamoot_ was crying for Gunther's blood.

As the _Gerichtslinde_ is a hallowed ground where bloodshed is taboo, Gunther was tried for treason and was sentenced to be slowly strangled in front of the people, the _Hersirs_ were shocked at the development that was now unfolding as Godfrid began to present evidence against some of the members of the _Silingi_ almost culling every member of their _Karlaz_ what was most surprising it seem both Godfrid and Joakim made a deal to each other as they began to clasp their arms in a sign of an alliance.

"You will one of my granddaughters should you become king?" Joakim said as Godfrid nods to him as their hands pulled away from contact, looking at the old man in the same level of his eyes.

"Aye, and I suppose you will grant my family large access to more lands in the north should we be able to conquer and keep it to ourselves if you were chosen?" Godfrid replies as they both watch Gunther slowly strangled to death.

The _Gerichtslinde_ proceeded once more after the death of Gunther who was led out of the _folkamoot_ his body to be hung outside of the kingdom for all their enemies to see, the votes of the _Karlaz_ came and it seems a tie was announced as all of the _Karlaz_ wasn't able to meet the majority. So the _Hersirs_ decided to convene the _folkamoot_ again next week, with a sigh Joakim then went back to his tent were his family was camped.

"Father" his son, Luitprand, greeted him as was his brother, Sigmar, Joakim nod towards them as they began to discuss the events of today and how they could better their situation in the next meeting.

* * *

Prim Fiori walked around the army camp of _Gotmarken_ decades of bloodshed against her people and theirs has created an enmity that can only be resolved by fighting, but it doesn't mean that some of them can be called to their cause, the _Greuthungi_ , the _Marcomanni_ , and the _Suebi_ joined the calls of her father to be the Kingdom of Feoh's staunch defenders in exchange of land, these Goths began to settle in the marshes bordering them and their new neighbors Gothic youths either male or female became part of the Gothic guard of Feoh.

" _Fraufurst_ Prim _Viktorsdotter_ what brings you to our humble hearth?" it was one of the commanders of the Gothic guard, Athanaric of the _Amalings_ , he is a tall and lean man, although despite having the appearance of a scholar, he is first and foremost a warrior, the sword on his hip a proof of such. He is of thirty years of age, with a weathered black beard that is proof of his experience as a warrior, and piercing blue eyes that seem to scrutinize her and her armed escort of lady-knights.

"I was asked by my sister Alicia to inspect your fort Marshall Athanaric" she answers as the goth began to consider her answer as he shrugs and then leads her to his tent, she looked at her guards who nodded as well as they followed her through.

"I assume that this is about the orc incursions in our territories _Fraufurst_ , we've heard reports of orc warbands raiding, raping, and pillaging in some of the outlying towns what I can tell you is that we cannot deploy our men in some of those towns because some of the lords didn't like us going to their halls, eating their food, spoiling their women, and drinking their mead" Athanaric spat on the ground as he remembers some of those events where his men were looked down upon by the Feoh nobility, "can't blame them though bad blood is bad blood regardless of generations but still, _Fraufurst_ Alicia should have given us a bigger authority to patrol a lord's demesne" he says as Prim nods in understanding, despite the proven loyalty of the Gothic guard and the _Gotmarken_ some of Feoh's nobility still held an undying grudge to them, thinking them less as mercenaries rather than as enforcers of the law.

"May I ask you to join me for a drink of mead _Fraufurst_ Prim?" Athanaric asked as the princess of Feoh shook her head at the invitation, sighing the commander of the Gothic guard poured mead from his wineskin then to his goblet.

"I apologize for refusing Marshall Athanaric, its just that my sister Alicia wouldn't want me to drink wine" Prim said as Athanaric laughed at her, the remark amusing him as he salutes for the Kingdom of Feoh puts the cup to his lips.

"That hits the spot" Athanaric said as he sets down his goblet, "a lot of our men would have been disappointed of your sister, she drinks quite a quantity of mead herself, never seen a princess carousing alongside my men drunk and shitfaced, pardon my rude language" he said as his eyes twinkle in reminiscence.

"All is forgiven Marshall, although I can't imagine my dear big sister being drunk and carousing with you and the men" she says as Athanaric then calls for his guards to escort the princess and her retinue to their quarters.

One of his men rushes to his tent and almost bump to the princess if not for Athanaric's guards stopping him with an open hand, it was a rider from their _Balti_ cousins, " _Herr_ Athanaric message from Alaric and Macrian the Black Dogs are going to march north and finish the war once and for all" Athanaric then strode out of his tent as he looks at his guard.

"Send a message to the men, have them assemble, double time!" he orders the man who quickly runs around announcing the roll call, Athanaric then goes out of his tent his cape billowing on his back as he was being followed by his retinue, war is about to be finished and he will make sure that he and his men will be at the front lines alongside the mercenaries at the gates of the dark castle of Olga Discordia.

* * *

 **Author's note: that's a wrap! Now I took certain liberties in this chapter by using medieval German titles so I apologize in having to take such as since the Goths were East Germanic tribe I doubt they would use their Western cousins dialect but since I don't know titles of migration period tribes I decided to just take what I can do, so there as much as I would love to discuss politics and international relations the only thing I can say is that some Goths wanted to negotiate to the Seven Shields alliance not as an equal or as a subordinate but on grounds that are advantageous to them, they are after all a strong but fledgling state so yeah I can go on and on about a realist narrative and the preferred constructivism of the Seven Shields Alliance as was presented in the OVA, all I can tell is that as a medieval state Eostia is simply too disorganized politically and militarily reliant on mercenaries to gain a sort of respect to the Goths who always believe in strength as an international language in diplomacy.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	4. IV

_The road to the black fortress_

The march of the Black Dogs was an arduous one, they have crossed the Taurus pass which was cold and full of monstrous greenskin tribes that would often harass them left and right unrelentingly, their supplies were well protected by the Black Dog regular infantry who fend off every attacks of the orcs who tries to distract their Taifali cavalry corps and the Gothic troops, thinking that by doing so would leave the supply wagons unguarded and ripe for the taking but the Black Dogs regular infantry themselves were fierce enough to drive them away.

"Their ferocity could be mended by discipline" one of the goth troops said as Macrian couldn't help but agree, he remembers fighting against the Black Dogs once during a territorial disputes against one of the duchies of Feoh, they had lured the Black Dogs deep into their territory, making them think that victory was near only to trap them into a series of ambush and traps, they panicked of course and were forced to a retreat but was cut off by the Alani-Sarmatian warriors who were hidden on a forest nearby, it was at this time Macrian felt that victory was theirs if not for the intervention of Celestine Lucullus.

 _Whatever sorcery she did to my father, I wish that I had slit her throat_ , Macrian thought as he looks at his son Theodoric who was afraid as he watches the carnage, "don't be afraid Theodoric" he said as the boy began to give him javelins to refill his stock, "these scum will not show fear nor hesitation my boy, to them you are just their food and the women are their play things" Macrian then ruffled his hair, "go to your mother" he said as Theodoric went running back to the caravan.

"Hengist!" Macrian calls out as a Getheod on horseback began to approach him followed by other horsemen "I need you to chase the whole orcs, don't let them regroup, don't let them try to attack our supply caravan again am I clear?" Hengist nodded as he began to shout orders on his men only to be stopped by Vault who was going towards them.

"Belay that order!" he calls out as Macrian turns to him.

"We already got them on the run, one more pressure and we can slaughter them all!" Macrian cries out as Vault and Kin didn't try to call off their orders but instead tried to explain to Macrian why such would be foolish.

"If we leave our baggage train defenseless then what would happen if the orcs only lured the cavalry away from the supply train and another hidden forces would charge against us, these orcs are already defeated Macrian let them be" Vault said as Macrian couldn't argue the logic of the argument and so halted the orders for the cavalry to chase down the orcs.

Theodoric watched at a grisly scene as every man began to cut down every enemy that were lying unconscious, his mother holding him as they smell the filth of the battlefield, he tried to look away but was stopped by Alaric "don't look away" he said as he gestures for Theodoric's mother, Lodilinde, to let the boy follow him "when we were boys your grandfather let us look at the aftermath of a battle" he said as they walk around the battlefield observing the dead and dying.

"Why?" Theodoric asked as a spear landed on flesh near them, Alaric gestured for the owner of the spear who handed it over to him and then gave it to the boy motioning to the stirring unconscious monster lying in front of them.

"It was to remind us that war is a cruel necessity" Alaric said as he planted his boot on the orc, "kill him Theodoric, this creature would not hesitate to kill you, better to kill it first" he said as Alaric looked at him and then at the orc on the ground before driving the spear to its belly, blood gurgles and Theodoric's nose scrunched as he smelled something foul and he began to puke on the ground.

* * *

Luitpold looked at the direction of the Black Dogs mercenary company as they began to set up camp, it was suspicious to see one of their spellcaster Kin always making this trips away from the agreed perimeter of their camp. "Hey Luitpold!" his attention was now called by Hicks who gave him a pat on the shoulder, "what's the matter my good man? You've been out and away from the past couple of days" he said as Luitpold shrug off his worries as he looks at his friend.

"It is nothing Hicks, its just that I find it suspicious that Kin has been going out of our perimeter" he said as Hicks raised an eyebrow to him.

"Eh what do you know of spellcasters? Kin always acts so mysterious and mystical like all mages anyway, come on lets drink and feast tomorrow we will defeat the Dark Queen and we will go home as heroes like in all of those stories you Goths seem to like" he said as Luitpold decided to let it be despite the sinking feeling he has of the spellcaster.

It was night when Luitpold decided to follow the spellcaster when he went away from their camp once more, the light of the moon and the close sight of his charge was his guide as he follows Kin deep into the forest, after some few hours of Kin seemingly trying to loose him from tailing him they finally stopped on an open clearing near a spring there was no one there except for Luitpold who hid himself in the bushes and Kin who was waiting for someone, minutes passed and a group of orcs showed up and Luitpold was about to spring to the spellcasters defense when Kin began to speak their guttural language.

 _What they were speaking of?_ Luitpold wonders as the orcs began to nod to the spellcaster who smiles to them, they seem to be in agreement of something and Luitpold knew that it was something bad.

 _"Trust not in witchcraft and magic for it will lead you astray from God"_ he remembers the words of a priest as Luitpold began to stand up to confront the spellcaster only to be stabbed from behind, he looks back then sees Hicks whose sword connected to his flesh.

"Why?" he questions surprised and hurt at such a betrayal as Hicks smiles remorselessly to him.

"Sorry mate, can't have you reporting back of our little plans here" he cruelly said as he quickly kicks Luitpold away before finishing him off with a flourished stab to the heart.

A few beats of his heart Luitpold began to feel the slow and cold embrace of death which he welcomes.

* * *

 **Author's note: well now that's a wrap this will be a short chapter before the next which is the Battle of Garan, the Dark fortress which would result to the divide within the Black Dog ranks.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


End file.
